Otras formas de pagar la cuenta
by bookworm charm
Summary: Craig necesita mejorar en matematicas si quiere entrar en una buena universidad. Casualmente encuentra la ayuda perfecta mas no sabe como pagarle. Cryle:)
1. Chapter 1

**South Park no me pretenece, desafortunadamente...**

**...**

**Otras formas de pagar la cuenta**

Craig Tucker en la universidad. Si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido decirme eso un año atrás, probablemente le hubiera sacado una risotada al iluso. Cosa que no hago muy seguido. A la risotada, me refiero.

Sin embargo, jamas pense que algo asi me tuviera tan podidamente angustiado. Solo queda este año escolar para prepararse antes de salir al mundo real. Cosa a la que nunca le di mayor importancia en el pasado. La preocupación me parece un sentimiento desagradablemente inecesario.

Fue asi hasta hace quizas tres meses, creo, cuando mi madre me dejo muy claro que cuando fuera mayor de edad no contaria con su techo para dormir. Prefiero no mencionar la tactica que uso para hacermelo saber; Supongo que le aterra la idea de mi a los cuarenta, siendo un obeso mantenido, viviendo en su sotano como siempre ponen en las tipicas peliculas americanas.

Asi que, aquí me ven: partiendome el culo clase por clase, con la nariz metida en los libros. El matado del que nunca pense llegaria a ser. No es que me importara la etiqueta de _nerd _ de todos modos. Creo que todos en la escuela tienen suficientes neuronas como para atreverse a decirme algo parecido.

Supongo que el cambio ha sido bastante drastico para alguien que habia sido arrestado hace solo cinco meses por una pelea causada por un bocon que parecia no tener dichas neuronas. Los motivos son bastante estupidos. Pero nadie se atreve a empujar a Tucker y llamarle _puta dientes chuecos_ esperando salir vivito y coleamdo después.

Por mucho que mi dentadura no fuera a lo que se podria llamar _bonito_, el maldito merecia ese cuello y nariz rotos.

No lo hacia notar pero, estaba que me cagaba del miedo últimamente. De por si, ya seria difícil entrar a alguna universidad regular con expedientes policiacos. No me queda de otra mas que poner doble esfuerzo y doble partida de culo si queria entrara a una universidad respetable con beca.

En la mayoria de las materias me iba bastante bien, menos en las putas matematicas. Las malditas no querian cooperar por mas que pusiera de mi esfuerzo…

¡Santo burrito! Como caido del cielo me encuentro frente a mi un glorioso pero pequeño papel escrito en letras verdes:

**TUTORIA DE MATEMATICAS**

**CONTACTE AL 8115060845 PARA MAS INFORMES**

Era sin duda algo discreto y nada pretencioso, pero prometedor al mismo tiempo. Lo arranque de la pizarra de anuncios, antes de que alguien mas la notara.

-¡Hey, Craig!- una voz risueña llamo. Antes de que pudiera decir pio dos sujetos se pararon frente a mi con sus tipicas expresiones aniñadas. Tambien llamados _amigos._

-Hola- salude e hice un intento de sonrisa porque hace mucho que no les hablaba y pense que era requerido.

-Hace siglos que no hablamos- Se quejo el de la camisa roja infantilmente.

-Si, desde que andas por ahí con un libro en vez de ojos- le siguió el moreno aun lado de el.-ya ni te reconozco- rio.

-Que tal ahora- le saque el dedo mientras los dos reian.

Hablamos un rato mientras caminabamos por los pasillos y luego desaparecieron dejando una invitacion al cine. Clyde queria ver una pelicula romantica que asuguraba estaba perrona. Pero después de decirle que no habia cosa mas marica, Token sugirió la de posesion infernal, la cual apoye y dejo a Clyde indignado.

…

''_La Revolución francesa fue un conflicto social y político, con diversos periodos de violencia, que convulsionó Francia y, por extensión de sus implicaciones…'' _mierda. Senti un pequeño dolor en el trasero al darme cuenta que estaba en el suelo. Esta vez _si _sera la ultima en la que lea y camine al mismo tiempo. Voltee la vista alrededor y me di cuenta de que no habia causado solo mi caida sino la de otro tipo que se sobaba su trasero avergonzado.

Abri la boca para decir algo cuando el sujeto volteo la cara hacia mi.

-Dios, mio. ¡Cuanto lo siento!, no debi de leer y caminar a l mismo tiempo… te juro ha sido un accidente- dijo rapidamente mientras de un brico de puso de pie. Asustado.

Gruñi, confundido. Me puse de pie, y al parecer el sujeto malinterpreto el gruñido porque vi como sus tal vez demaciado delgadas piernas temblaban ligeramente.

-¿No me… mates?- Logro articular cuando di un paso al frente.

-¿Qué?, no, tranquilo de hecho el estupido he sido yo- solte y el parecia tranqulisarse, entonces recogio sus libros del piso y antes de irse a paso rapido, me sonrio.

Pero que carajo. Me quede unos segundos atonito por aquel par de ojos esmeralda que desaparecia entre los estudiantes. Y luego recogi mis pertenencias tambien.

Creo que ya lo habia visto alrededor, era… ¿Blefriwski?, ¿Brublowki?, no, era Brofrowski. Claro ya lo recordaba, el judio del grupo de Marsh. Vaya que el tiempo no pasa en vano. A aquel crio del afro no le vino mal la pubertad. No que Craig se hubiera fijado.

...  
Soy nueva aqui:) por favor diganme que piensan ¿Deberia seguirlo?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dios mio! Gracias por los tres reviews:') Pensé que nadie lo leería. Me hicieron el dia, tal vez todo el mes. Advierto que contiene lemmon eh:).**

…

Chapter 2

Ha sido una buena película. La mejor parte fue cuando Clyde mojo sus ridículos y apretados pantalones (mas bien mallas) naranjas que presumía, eran de la temporada. No recuerdo la última vez que reía tanto. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que reía. Como dije antes, no es algo que pase a menudo; pero el idiota de Clyde es sin duda una excepción. El pobre tuvo que salir con el suéter amarrado en la cintura. Aunque el hecho de que caminara como si usara un pañal cagado, en este caso miado, no le ayudaba mucho; además que apestaba.

Nos burlamos de el todo el camino hasta mi casa mientras el mojado estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Porque la mia es la primera parada. Cuando partieron me despedí haciendo un ademán con la mano, extrañamente no obsceno. Clyde saco medio cuerpo por la ventana agitando sus manos de forma eufórica, como si no nos viéramos ya todos los días en el mismo edificio. Alcance a ver como Token lo jalo de la camiseta antes de que el castaño saliera disparado del auto en movimiento y le gritaba que dejara de moverse como estupido porque apestaba más los asientos de sus miados. La sinceridad ante todo.

Y por un momento, por alguna razón recordé a Tweek mientras caminaba a paso lento a la entrada de mi casa. El tipo se había mudado hace ya cuatro años cuando a su padre no le estaba yendo bien con la cafetería y su hermano la ofreció un puesto de salario jugoso en Nueva York.

Asi como Token y Clyde eran de cercanos, asi éramos Tweek y yo; posiblemente mas. Pero perdimos contacto al segundo año.

Y luego sacudí la cabeza. Odiaba tener esos pensamientos, nostálgicos.

-¿Es que piensas quedarte como un maldito tronco ahí toda la noche, estupido?-. Una rubiecilla me recibía con el dedo de en medio bien levantado.

No me había percatado de que me había quedado como poste mirando a la nada frente a la puerta de mi casa por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Muy inteligente me he de haber visto.

Mis mejillas se sentían como paletas de nieve.

-Cállate, cara de mierda-. Salude muy cortes.

Y ella solo me sonrío y se volvió a la sala a ver la _Ley y el orden _mientras yo subía por las escaleras. Quisiera saber que tiene de atractivo un montón de asesinatos y violaciones para una niña de doce.

Alimente a Stripes. Sin ofender al hámster pero con los años le vendría mejor un nombre como _señor lonjitas._

Me quite la chamarra y vi como un papelito salio de uno de los bolsillos. Era el papelito de la dichosa letra verde.

-¿Bueno?-. Trate después de tres timbres cuando levantaron en la otra línea.

-Si, ¿quien habla?-. Era Kyle, ¿que acaso le gustaba combinar todo con sus ojos?

-Llamo por el anuncio de tutoría de matemáticas-. Dije yendo al grano. Se escucho una pequeña pausa.

-Ah si, claro. ¿Con que tienes problemas?-. Dijo con tono amable. Nada parecido al tono que había oído en el incidente del pasillo.

-Erm… ¿todo?-. Básicamente.

Se escucho una risita. Pero no falsa, esta fue verdaderamente espontánea.

-Bien, entonces supongo que hay que empezar lo más pronto posible. Dime cuando puedes-

-¿Podría ser mañana?- Mientras mas pronto mejor.

-Por supuesto. En la biblioteca después de clases. Luego hablamos de la paga.-

-Como quieras-

Luego me di cuenta que nunca dije quien llamaba…

-Hasta entonces Craig, cuídate-. Eso no lo esperaba.

-Bueno-. Dije y colgué.

No es mi intención ser tan cortante a veces. Pero me parece vomitivo la gente que tarda mas en despedirse que en todo lo que la conversación duro. Trato de no ser hipócrita a mis propias afirmaciones, eso creo.

…

Cuando entre a la biblioteca después de clase como habíamos acordado el día anterior, me encontré con un arbusto rojo apenas visible detrás de esa pila de libros. Me acerque y note que estaba muy absorto en un libro de aspecto aburrido. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior concentrado. Trate de no fijarme mucho en eso último.

Me puse detrás de su silla y sin saber como llamarle le puse una mano en el hombro. El sujeto salio literalmente disparado del asiento. Esa si que no me la esperaba. Pensándolo bien, a veces soy bastante desquiciado o simplemente raro. Alguien normal hubiera empezado con algo como _hola._

Era la segunda vez que veía a Kyle en el piso. Me pregunto si es un lugar que frecuenta. En fin, ahora el arbusto me veía de nuevo con esos ojos verdes comiéndole casi toda la cara. Por su respiración agitada supongo que estuve a punto de causar un paro cardiaco. Lo más sensato que se me ocurrió fue ofrecerle una mano que el tomo vacilando por un corto momento. De hecho, todo esto me causa un poco de gracia, tal vez no tanto para Kyle.

-Perdona-.

-No te preocupes-. Sonrío.-Suelo meterme demasiado en la historia, justo como paso ayer en el pasillo- Soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió un libro que decía en la portada _Juana de Arco _dándome a entender que era lo que estaba leyendo antes de que mi mano apareciera en su hombro.

-Al parecer no eres el único-. Comente acordándome de que esa es la razón por la que me caigo constantemente en los pasillos. Y volvió a sonreír. ¿No sabrá hacer otra cosa?.

-Supongo… Bueno, asi que, creo que deberíamos empezar- Anuncio decidido señalando una pila de libros. Maldición, habían al menos apilados cinco de ellos de tamaño elefante. Burlándose de mí.

-Que empiece la diversión- solté sarcástico. Y los ojos de Kyle brillaron al momento en que abrió la primera de esas páginas del horror.

-Exacto- Dijo Kyle sin captar.

…

¿Es posible que te duela el cerebro? Porque ahora sentía como si me lo hubieran quitado y metido a una licuadora de mil navajas. Nunca me había sentido tan exhausto, y eso que estuve un tiempo en el equipo football americano, después de un partido lleno de gorilas que te aplastan sin piedad y que al parecer, no conocen los desodorantes.

Irónicamente del cansancio, me sentía bastante satisfecho. El arbusto me explico cinco años de escuela en un par de horas. El solo podría dejar sin empleo a la bola de jodones (maestros) que veo a diario. Era práctico y paciente. Y no despego sus ojos de los míos en ningún momento. Lo que me resulto hipnotizante pero funciono, ya que entendí perfectamente todo lo que me decía y que solia confundír con mandarin en la clase del indefinido sexualmente profesor Garrison.

Aquella tutoría merecía buena paga. Lo que me hizo recordar que no tenía ningún dinero más que los cinco dólares que me quedaban del regalo de navidad de una tía muy generosa. Mierda, ahora necesito buscar un empleo. Hasta entonces suspenderé la tutoría. Por lo que Kyle hizo no merece que alguien le deba nada.

…

Ha pasado ya un mes y medio desde que empecé a verme con Kyle después de clases todos los días. Y aun no le digo que no le puedo pagar ni he buscado la manera de hacerlo. La flojera es una de mis muchas características por naturaleza.

Es imposible no querer volver a encontrarse con aquel pelirrojo. Me acostumbre a lo que pensé seria habito inconciente el suyo de sonreír a todo. Pero me di cuenta de que cada sonrisa que se formaba en su cara era sincera y espontánea. Y también descubrí que era la persona más real que había conocido nunca. Es extraño como a veces hay cosas muy buenas a tu alredor por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera las notas por estupido. Kyle es esa cosa buena obviamente.

Y no mentiré, ando medio colado por el judio. Trato de no ser muy evidente. Además de que, a Kyle no parece atraerle otra cosa que no sean libros y escuela.

Debo decir que es bastante difícil mantener la cordura cada vez que a Kyle se le ocurre ir a por otro libro que siempre esta en el piso más alto de la estantería. Se pone de puntitas y su camisa se sube dejando ver la cremosa piel de su espalda, la tela apretada de su trasero mostrando lo que es en mi opinión, uno de sus mayores atributos. Y maldito sea, cuando hace esos soniditos frustrados. Cada vez se me hace mas difícil esconder mi erección ya que con el tiempo, a Kyle no parece molestarle acercarse a mi espacio personal para explicarme algo. El otro día toco mi pierna inocentemente preguntando si no me pasaba algo porque me veía algo distraído. Y es que, no podía verlo a los ojos mientras fantaseaba con subirle la camisa y lamerle los pezones que quería presenciar alguna vez en mi vida.

Por suerte Kyle estaba muy ocupado con las ecuaciones como para notarlo. O al menos eso esperaba.

Al principio no dude en pensar que era solo otro nerd del montón. Bueno, prácticamente yo lo era también. Pero Kyle ha sido asi toda su vida. Nunca tuve ni el minimo pensamiento de pudiera agradarme tanto. Es una persona completamente diferente cuando te tomas el tiempo para conocerlo. Compartíamos un sentido del humor extrañamente parecido. A veces el siempre educado Broflowski maldecía más que yo, especialmente cuando se trataba de su familia. Lo que me causa mucha gracia. Ya que su tipo de familia me parecía del tipo en donde todo sale perfecto.

Mas no podía engañarlo mas, tenia que decirle que no tenia con que pagarle.

…

Esta vez estábamos en el parque. Era la segunda vez que íbamos. Ya que habíamos hecho una especie de amistad. Estábamos en los columpios no realmente columpiándonos y era una tarde airosa.

Hablamos un rato del futuro y luego de estupideces. De las suyas y de las mías. Jamás pensé que alguien con la vida de Kyle, me refiero por su vida llena de estudio, fuera tan divertido. Kyle era ahora la principal excepción al momento de reír. Porque se volvía algo inconciente y se sentía liberadoramente agradable.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el ultimo semanal de matemáticas?-Pregunto interesado. Se sentía orgulloso cada vez que le decía que había tan siquiera pasado.

-Muy bien, de hecho saque la nota mas alta de la clase—Dije fingiendo que no me importaba.

Kyle volteo con una sonrisa de lunático, pero claro igualmente sincera.

-¡No me jodas! Es genial, te lo merecías-. Exclamo empujándome con el hombro balanceándose desde su columpio.

Sin mencionar lo modesto que Kyle era. Siempre me decía que merecía las buenas notas, pero nunca que fue gracias a su ayuda y todas esas horas en la biblioteca.

-Lo se, el éxito es algo común en mi vida-. Dije fingiendo un bostezo arrogante.

Kyle río y volvió a empujarme con más fuerza.

-¡Oye!, ya veras- Amenace y lo empuje también aunque no con demasiada fuerza. Y asi estuvimos varios minutos como idiotas hasta que cai en la tierra. Kyle tiene buen brazo.

Levante la cabeza y Kyle me contemplaba aguantando una carcajada con expresión divertida. Le lance una mirada depredadora y el salio corriendo por el pasto conmigo detrás persiguiéndole como todo un crío.

-¡Lo pagaras rojito!-. Advertí entre risas.

-¿A si? Pues no veo que logres atraparme- Mierda, para eso le servían esas largas piernas, ahora todo tiene sentido. Kyle se encontraba al menos a diez metros adelante sacando la lengua infantilmente. Estuve a medio camino de llegar cuando una roca salio de la nada haciendo que probara la tierra nuevamente. Eso no es justo.

Enseguida, Kyle ya estaba acostado aun lado de mi contemplando el cielo con los brazos cruzado detrás de la nuca, como si yo no estuviese a uno lado de el con sangre por toda la nariz.

Lo mire por dos segundos que parecieron horas en el reloj Craig. Vi sus ojos, su ya familiar sonrisa y prácticamente todo a lo que se llama Kyle Brofrowski. Y no pude evitar sentirme tan asquerosamente cursi pero no me importo.

De pronto, se giro a verme con esos ojos que me recordaban a los de un borrego atontado por la luz de algún coche que esta apunto de atropellarlo. Eran irrealmente enormes.

-Vaya que la tierra ha de estar buena, dos veces en un día ¡eh!- .Se burlo.

Ahora no replique y solo lo observe mientras sonreía tranquilo. Su compañía tenía un efecto embriagador para mí.

Permanecimos echados ahí en el pasto en un silencio cómodo. Pero sabía que tenía que decir algo sobre el dinero. Kyle era tan capaz de no cobrarme nada por el hecho de ser amigos. No quería aprovecharme de eso.

-Kyle-. Le llame.

-¿Mph?-. Se tallo los ojos con la muñeca tratando de no quedarse dormido.

-Sin tu ayuda hubiera reprobado la materia… gracias-. Lo dije con tono dudoso sorprendiendome de lo amigable que mi voz se habia escuchado. Era la primera vez que se lo agradecia.

-No hay de que-. Y voltio a verme con una media sonrisa. Esa era nueva. -En realidad yo solo te di un empujonsito, eres muy brillante, Craig. Tal vez deberia dejarte de enseñar antes de que me superes a mi-. Dijo riendo ligeramente. Y yo sonrei. La modestia ante todo.

-Deja de decir eso, cuando empezamos yo tenia un nivel de un miado de preescolar. ¿No es asi? No tienes que menti…-

-La verdad es que si-

Voltee y el parecia arrepentido, probablemente esperando un puño en su nariz. Me rei y se quito las manos de la cara riendo tambien.

-En serio no se como agradecerte… bueno, mas bien pagarte, Kyle- Empece apenado.-Te juro conseguire un empleo donde sea para pagarte lo mas pronto posible. Tal vez deberia buscarlo ahora. Adios.- Me levante repentinamente dispuesto a irme. Pero senti unos finos dedos alrededor de mi tobillo ya puesto de pie.

-Wow, espera Craig, no tienes nada que pagarme-. Justo lo que pense que diria.

-Claro que si-

-No-. Se puso de pie sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones.-No ha sido nada, disfruto enseñar. Y eres mi amigo, no me debes nada.- Dijo y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Qué ha caso te la has pasado horas enseñando a un retrasado como yo por puro gusto?- Pregunte sin creer la excesiva amabilidad de Kyle.

-Pues si es por el gusto de tu compañía entonces… si-. Vi como se apenaba un poco mirando al suelo.

-Debe haber una manera en la pueda compensarte-. Dije tomandolo de los hombros.

-Pues…-. Sus mejillas se estaban empezando a tornar rosadas y no pude sentirme mas feliz. Sus ojos bajaron justo en mis labios para después moverlos rapidamente a cualquier otra parte que no fuera yo. Algo tenia que hacer.

Y de repente me encontraba besando al chico de ojos de borrego. Fue uno bastante simple pero si me preguntan se sintio como el mismisimo cielo.

Me separe y Kyle parecia atontado, igual que yo.

Entonces me acerque de nuevo y le bese. Y el coloco sus manos en mis mejillas mientras yo las ponia en su espalda. Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo excitante. Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mi lengua estaba ya adentro de la calida cavidad de Kyle. Era un delicioso beso frances.

Nos despegamos después de unos instantes. Extasiados por esta nueva experiencia. De la que queria seguir experimentando miles de veces.

-Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una muy buena manera-. Dijo para mi suerte con sus pupilas dilatadas de lujuria. Entonces me di cuenta de que habia manchado a Kyle con mi sangre. Lo mire en forma de disculpa cuando se percato.

-Creo que deberiamos ir a mi casa-. Sugeri. Y el pelirrojo asintió tomandome del brazo. Cosa que me parecio de lo mas marica posible. Aunque no podia decir mucho teniendo en cuenta en que estaba apunto de tirarme a un sujeto.

…

Llegamos a mi casa casi corriendo. Y vaya grata sorpresa.

Bendita sea mi hermana al irse al cine con sus amigas y a mi madre por tener una junta hasta tarde. Alguien alla arriba encerio queria que tuviera sexo hoy como para mandarme tanta suerte.

Cuando por fin terminamos de limpiarnos mi sangre seca de ambos, entramos a mi cuarto. Y Kyle parecio fascinado por la cantidad de libros en mi escritorio. Tome ese momento en que estuviese distraido para meter mis calzoncillos sucios debajo de la cama.

Y busque en el fondo de mis cajones algun condon. Afortunadamente habia uno que no era viejo. Las elecciones para alcalde fueron hace un par de semanas y los candidatos buscan cualquier estupidez para exparcir publicidad. Asi que este estaba dentro de una caja con el logo de: _SEÑOR GARRISON PARA ALCALDE._

Kyle aparecio abrazandome por la espalda y me di la vuelta con una sonrisa anciosa. Nos besamos lentamente mientras nos conducia a mi cama. El estaba arriba de mi con las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y yo le tomaba por la cintura sobando todo a mi alcance. Profundice el beso que poco a poco se volvia mas salvaje y hambriento. Era una batalla de lenguas. Y Kyle comenzo a mover la pelvis en mi estomago placenteramente. No pude evitar gruñir ante aquello. Estaba gimiendo en el beso aun mas sexy que cuando trataba de alcanzar un libro.

Rompimos el beso sin aliento con los labios ya hinchados y le saque la camiseta sintiendo por fin su piel sin esa molesta tela en el camino. Le acaricie por todas partes sintiendo con mis yemas su exquisita piel. Luego el me quito la mia con una sonrisa picara y empezo a plantar besos por todo mi pecho. Subio por mi cuello dandome escalofrios, y llego nuevamente a mi boca confiansudo. Aprete su trasero y, ¡Pero que bien se sentia!. El movio de nuevo su pelvis contra la mia y jadee deliciosamente.

Intercambiamos posiciones y ahora era yo quien estaba arriba. Sobe por encima de su pantalón con su mienbro ya medio endurecido estremeciendose y jadeando.

Me desabroche mis pantalones y me los saque con todo y ropa interior con la ayuda de un Kyle hambriento. Le bese mientras me deshacia yo solo de los suyos tambien.

-Dejame hacer algo-. Pidio de repente. Lo mire extrañado.

Nos sentamos ahí entre las sabanas y sin dejar de sonreirme empezo a acariar mi formada ereccion. Creo que estoy enamorado.

Me masturbo de una manera que ni yo habria hecho tan bien y eso que se trataba de mi propio mienbro. No le deje que lo hisiera mucho porque sino la cosa no duraria mucho. Cosa que le dije. Y el asintió entendiendo.

Fui por el condon que habia dejado arriba de una mesita y me lo coloque impaciente, pero no tanto porque no queria romperlo.

-¡Vamos!-. Exclamo Kyle para mi sorpresa. Quien diria que andaba igual de urgido que yo.

Regrese a la cama colocando me en medio de sus piernas y chupetee como habia fantaseado, su pezones.

-Hazlo…de…una vez- Logro articular Kyle entre gemidos.

-Tus palabras son ordenes-. Dije acercandome a su oido sintiendo como se estremecia.

Abri un poco mas sus blancas piernas llenas de lunares. Y me encontre con su estrecha entrada. Pense en pepararlo cuando Kyle confeso de repente que el ya lo habia hecho antes. Cuantos otros trucos tiene este bendito pelirrojo bajo la manga.

-¿Seguro?-

-Te lo juro por mis suena suficiente.

Subi sus piernas en el angulo correcto y sin pensar mas,ciego ante tanta exitacion, entre.

Primero lento, fui subiendo la rapidez cuando escuche a Kyle emitir esos gloriosos gemido de placer. Lo que me hizo ir mas rapido. Le bese el cuello sientiendo sus vellos erizados. Y abrazo sus piernas a mi espalda haciendolo todo mas placentero. Segui el ritmo percistente. Y toque un punto que hizo chillar a Kyle en alegria. Volvi a dar con ese punto repetidamente cada vez con mas fuerza. Y sus gemidos me cegaban cada vez mas.

-Como te adoro-. Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Abrelos- Necesitaba ver su expresión.

Y no me defraudo. Ahí estaban esas canicas verdes. Pero llenas de lujuria salvaje esta vez.

Y fui mas rapido y mas duro todavía mientras el bendito suplicaba por mas. Imposible de negar a estas alturas. Ambos jadeabamos como animales. Luego la no pude mas y me pegue lo mas que pude al cuerpo del otro en un abrazo, sintiendo el orgasmo. Voltee a ver a Kyle que tenia los ojos entreabiertos a placer con la boca abierta. Una imagen para recordar. Y me vine, seguidamente de el, sus paredes contrayendose alrededor de mi miembro aun adentro. Sali lo mas pronto posible para no colapsar encima de Kyle y asfixiarlo.

Exhausto, con el pecho subiendo y bajando como loco voltee a ver a mi acompañante. El me miraba con expresión satisfecha y lo atraje hacia mi en un abrazo de piel sudorosa. Me acaricio la espalda en movimientos de circulo. Y nos miramos nariz a nariz, como cuando parece que la otra persona tiene solo un ojo. El de Kyle sin duda era un solo ojo precioso.

-Esto vale para darle tutoria a todas las generaciones Tucker-. Sonrio y me rei. Solo queria a Kyle para mi.

Ahora no solo iria a la universidad, sino que habia conseguido a la persona mas increible durante el proceso. Asi que, del estudio si se pueden sacar cosas buenas. Todo por un papelito de letras verdes.

…

**Si es que alguien lo leyo muchas gracias.**


End file.
